Love Over Time
by SailorVegas
Summary: Approximately 5 years after Galaxia's defeat. How is Usagi handling life after losing Seiya and gaining Mamoru back? Did she make the right decisions and what are who true feelings for it all?
1. Waking Up

_**SailorVegas' note:**_

It's been awhile since I've even bothered to start a fanfic, please be gentle? Haha..__

Beeeeeep

Beeeeeep

Beeeeeep

Letting out a soft groan, I looked over at my alarm clock. With a soft grunt, I threw my hand across the top of the shrieking technology effectively shutting it up. I sat up in my bed, looking around with my dazed blue eyes. It was only 8 o'clock, but I knew I had to meet my friends for breakfast. I had to show them that I wasn't the same teenaged girl in school that was always late.

I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Tsukino Usagi, and I'm 21 years old. At the tender age of 14, I discovered things about myself that I'd never have imagined. Thanks to a talking black cat with a bald crescent moon on her head, Luna, I learned I was Sailor Moon. To make a long story short, we found and awoke three other senshi, and Sailor Venus found us herself with the help of her white cat, Artemis. Fighting battle upon battle, we discovered the outer senshi and the Sailor Stars. Not to mention my daughter from the future, Chibiusa, or Sailor Chibi Moon.

Either way, it's been approximately five years since our last battle with Galaxia. After that battle, the Sailor Stars went back to their own planet and the outer senshi kind of went off on their own. It's really just a huge headache to even think about, I'm not even sure we should go into all the detail. The story's just too long to bother with.

Today, as mentioned, marks around five years that we haven't had to really battle. Calling up the other senshi, we'd hoped to celebrate together. Yes, that means all nine of us. Thankfully, we weren't going to torcher some café workers and we planned on just having a picnic. Makoto, Sailor Jupiter, would be the one putting all of the food together. She was just an amazing cook, even if it were just sandwiches. I assumed that her roommate, Minako a.k.a. Sailor Venus, would most likely help her…Or attempt to, anyway. Mina had a horrid time not burning their apartment down when cooking.

With a sigh, I stepped out of my bed and shivered softly at the feel of the col floor beneath my feet. I stretched my arms high above my head, feeling my arms pop from staying in the same place all night. I hardly moved at night anymore, which left my limbs completely stiff in the morning. Standing up and rubbing my eyes, I walked slowly to my closet to pick out an outfit. The closet still held a lot of pink articles, as pink was and still remains my favourite color. Skipping over my favourite pink shirt, I grabbed my favourite blue shirt. Mamoru told me it brought the color out in my eyes.

Over the past few years, my relationship with Mamoru had been very strained. Seiya, Sailor Star Fighter, being the main reason. That's just another long story, and wrong on so many levels. I should not have any sort of feelings for him…Her? It's just that confusing. Seiya came from another planet, and is a Sailor Star. However, her earth form was male…Which just makes the whole situation confusing. He/She was the one there for me when Mamoru wasn't. It's just something my head can't seem to wrap itself around.

Look, here we go jumping around again. I must've looked really stupid standing there and staring in my closet because Luna jumped out of my bed and prodded my leg. Looking down, I smiled and pulled the blue shirt and a pair of really cute jeans out. Stepping out of my room, I went straight for the bathroom. That was a new thing too; I no longer lived with mama and papa. I had my own apartment, just down the street from the mall. It worked well for me, anyway. Okay, I admit it. I work in a jewelry shop in the mall; I didn't want to have to walk so far just to get to work. I can admit it whole heartedly; I'm still kind of lazy.

Getting dressed, I put on a bit of eyeliner on my bottom lid and a hint of a neutral lip-gloss I kept around for days I didn't want to completely fancy up. The mirror showed that I looked…Semi-adorable. I had my hair up in its usual pigtails, which were now shoulder length. Long hair was just too much of a hassle anymore. Smiling slightly at myself, I skipped back to my room to grab a pair of comfortable sandals.

Luna glanced up at me from her perch on my window sill, "Today's the day the picnic...It doesn't feel like it's been five years. It doesn't feel like it's been seven years since you found me."

Feeling the slight tug of a smile, I picked her up and hugged her close to me. "It doesn't feel like it, but we've been through quite a bit together, ne?"

I felt the soft rumbling of the laugh that left her against my chest, "We're late, by the way." With a jump, I looked over at my clock and yelped before grabbing my purse and toting both, her and my purse, out of the apartment.

"Why didn't you say something, baka?" I cried out, jamming the button of the elevator doors roughly. Despite the timing I'd had, the daydreaming had thrown everything off. With a soft groan, I imagined Rei's nagging about me being late. It was bound to be a good day.


	2. Stage On!

**SailorVegas:**

Well, it seems to have started off pretty well. Let's continue on, shall I?  
By the way, I own none of the characters and such. If I did, it wouldn't have ended with season five. Just thought I'd point that out. (:

With Luna situated comfortably on my neck, I made my way into the local park. It seemed to be a good place for things to happen. A smirk pulled at my lips as I thought of Minako-chan's boy problem years ago. She'd made a date with two guys at the same time on the same day. Being the very sensible person she was, she'd ran back and forth between the two of them. Needless to say, karma caught up and they were in it for her dream mirror.

Pulling myself back out of that past, I glanced up to spot the main four already situated under shady trees. Without thinking, I lifted my left arm in a frantic waving motion and took off running towards them. Luna let out a yelp as she clung to my shoulder, but tried not to hurt me either. My poor little Luna was use to the overexcitedness of seeing the other girls, though she didn't quite understand. "You see them once a week, Usagi…" She mumbled softly.

Ignoring her words, I turned my gaze to Ami and hugged her tightly. "Ohayou!" I called, happily.

A sharp stinging pain came to the back of my head as Rei slapped me, "Calm down, Usa-baka. Save the excitement until everyone gets here, shall we?" She responded with a knowing smile. I wondered what it was she knew that I didn't…

Not having the time to think about it, I felt someone attack me from behind. Letting out a huff, I glanced behind me to see long blonde hair and a giant red bow. "Minako-chan!"

"U-sa-gi! Are you ready to have some fun?" She nearly screamed in my ear, causing me to flinch dramatically. Pulling myself away from the loud mouth, I poked my tongue out at her.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?" I replied eagerly. Really, spending time with the girls was one of my favourite things. It made it even better that Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru would be here this time. It'd been quite a while since we'd all been together like that. The four seemed to keep more to themselves than hang out in a large group.

Moving my gaze to the current group gathered, they all seemed eager for something else. Again, my mind began to wonder what it was. I was definitely missing something. It was most likely something Rei had thought up, as she was the evil mastermind behind everything. Shaking my head, I smiled at Makoto. "Mako-chan! Did you make delicious food?"

Immediately, her green eyes lit up with happiness. "Is my food anything but delicious?"

I grinned, reaching over to give her shoulder a light shove. "You know better, Mako. You food's always been amazing!" She smirked before wrapping her arms tightly around my small frame. I rested my head on her shoulder, laughing. "I missed you girls!"

Rei rolled her eyes sarcastically, "You saw us a couple weeks ago!"

"That was too long ago!" I pouted, giving her my best puppy eyes. It never seemed to work with her before, and it wasn't going to start now.

"You guys start without us?" called a feminine voice from behind. Releasing Makoto, I spun around quickly…Too quickly. Letting the world come back into vision, I saw the four we'd been waiting on. Michiru, in a deep turquoise dress, stood next to a dark suited Haruka waving an arm up.

"MICHIRU!" came the screech from my own throat as I took off at full speed. As I reached her, I threw my arms around her tightly. Haruka's hand flew out to steady the female caught off guard from my attack. With a laugh, I threw another arm around the other female. "Here I thought I was the one late!"

Haruka shook her blonde head, "Geeze, kitten. You act as if you haven't seen us in ages." She placed her hand atop of my head and patted it as I raised an eyebrow.

"It has been ages! You guys just come and go as you please, never staying long." With a huff, I turned towards Setsuna, who wore a lavender skirt set with a red bow at the neck. Her green hair flowed beautifully down to her knees; I was always struck by her beauty. Well, all of the girls were beautiful. But something about Setsuna just set it all off. Next to the green haired beauty stood a smaller girl, with black hair to her chin and bright purple eyes. Hotaru was about Chibiusa's age, and happened to be her best friend.

Reaching and taking their hands, I pulled them forward to meet with everyone. "It's good to have everyone together again. Today's going to be a complete blast, right?" Ignoring the smirk between Haruka and Rei, I turned towards Minako. "Shall we prepare?"

Minako, being how she is, saluted me like a smart alec and fluffed a bright pink blanket out on the grassy ground. Clapping my hands together in front of my face, I looked pointedly at the others. Apparently they had gotten the point because they all sat in a circle on the blanket. Strangely, they seemed to leave a huge open space between them. Shrugging it off, I sat with Minako to my left and emptiness to my right.

Makoto pulled out sandwiches and chips, passing them around for everyone to pick from. Personally, I picked a ham sandwich with doritos. It sounded good to me. The girls talked amongst each other, carefully avoiding the subject of guys. Very rarely had I ever kept things from them about me and Mamoru. Naturally, since the inner senshi knew, they passed word on to the outer senshi. Mamoru and I had hardly spoken in the last few months, let alone years. We weren't really "together", but at the same time we knew the effects of not being together.

No Chibiusa.

A life without her.

I wasn't sure I could handle it. Despite all of the trouble we'd had upon meeting, I loved her to pieces. She was such a brave girl for doing all she'd done. She'd trained with us and made such a wonderful senshi. But the way Mamoru and I were heading…Chibiusa wouldn't exist. A terribly sad thought that I didn't want engrained in my head, it made my heart ache. It was such a terribly ache that it sent sharp pains through my chest.

My face must have shown the pain because I felt Minako's warm hand on my shoulder, asking me if I was alright. I felt myself nodding, telling her I was alright. Her ocean eyes were filled with concern, but didn't push the subject. My fellow blonde turned back to join into Michiru and Ami's debate about swimming or something of the sort.

Vaguely, I heard Rei's phone go off. It must have been a text from someone since she just glanced at it before putting it back away. She bobbed her head towards the girls, "Sorry girls, I'll be right back. Grandpa's bringing me a few talismans. He still worries about these things, y'know?" With a nervous laugh, she took off.

Frowning softly, I watched as she ran off. "Is that all that it is? Why do we need talismans?" I questioned, turning my gaze back to the others. An instant buzz of excuses erupted from all of them, all completely different and all completely off the topic. I sweat dropped, waving it off. "It doesn't matter, never mind."

It was only a few moments before the fiery girl returned. Grinning, she pulled out a blindfold and held it out to me, "Put this on, Usagi."

Blinking in confusion, I shook my head. "Why would I do that?"

"Just trust us."

Sighing as I glanced around at all the nodding faces, I placed the blindfold around my eyes and tied it. I felt Minako stand beside me and help me to my feet. "This better be good, guys." Hearing their laughter, I shook my head. I hated being the one behind in it all.

The former Sailor V led me carefully away from our picnic area and in to a less used area of the park where we stopped randomly. Frowning, I turned my head to and fro, trying to figure it all out. "Alright, tell me what's going on!" And that's when I heard it.

Such a familiar tune.

Such a familiar voice..

"You are always shining,

Your smile is just like a tiny star…" *

Just those two lines of that so familiar tune.

Ripping the blindfold off carelessly, my eyes searched the green area frantically, looking for that too familiar face. Finally, my eyes landed on a male in a red suit with black hair tied back into a long pony tail. He looked at me, a smile pulling softly at his lips. My mind didn't register the other two males next to him, their hair in a similar style. To the right of him was a male with white hair in a gray colored suit. To the left of him was a brunette in a green suit.

It still didn't matter. After all these years, he had such a strong effect on my. I felt a fluttering in my stomach, a different fluttering from what I use to get with Mamoru. It was a great feeling. But at the same time, I wasn't sure how to handle it.

After what seemed like forever, Seiya finally spoke. "It's been years, Odango."

**Notes:**

The ending here…With the song lyric thing, ya know: 

You are always shining,

Your smile is just like a tiny star.

**It's the part of the English translation for "Search For Your Love"/"Shooting Star" (Whatever you want to call it) by the Three Lights in Sailor Moon. Just saying. I don't own it either. xD  
Anyway, hope you kind of enjoyed it! ^_^**


End file.
